degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20161102211751
Dear Hayden Bitcherly, Have you done irreparable damage to your body with BCP? Noooope. If you think that these side effects for men even come close to skirting the side effects female birth control causes, you are sorely mistaken. You seem to discount the fact that men going off of their birth control means they expect the females to hold up that part of it even though it is a greater endagerment to them. My birth control messed me up so badly my boyfriend actually ASKED me to quit them because he was terrified I was having a brain hemorrhage, my memory was so terrible. And guess what? He HATES condoms, so he would have had to think something was REALLY wrong with me to BEG me to quit it. Do YOU know one of the side effects on the long laundry list of almost all female birth control? Fatal blood clots. Breast cancer and ovarian cysts are also linked to BCP. It can do terrible irreversible damage to your body. What are we told when a BCP doesn't agree with us? Switch to another; like they all aren't poison for us. So why then is it unreasonable to suggest men try other brands before they quit cold turkey when women are encouraged to either stay on one or experiment with multiple BCP for decades at the risk of their health? Sorry not sorry, if my boyfriend and I decide to use a contraceptive outside of condoms again, it will have to be him that tries it this time. I am NOT going back on that evil pill that messed with my emotions so horribly I could not differentiate between what I was genuinely feeling and what this evil little pill MADE me feel, messed with my brain so badly to the point that I had the memory capacity of a dementia patient (my own boyfriend's words), made me pack on 15 pounds without any change in diet or routine, made me so lethargic that I could barely stay awake in the middle of the day, made my breasts so sore that I could not stand the feeling of even my shirt grazing against them, made my hair fall out - thankfully I have a lot of it so there was no REALLY noticeable change, but who knows how much more I would have lost if I stayed on it, made me SO ANXIOUS all the time I couldn't speak coherently, made me apparently UNRECOGNIZABLE to my boyfriend, I was so emotionally and chemically imbalanced. Messed with my body as a whole so terribly my boyfriend begged me to quit it. No fucking thank you. There is no guarantee that what I went through other people will. That's the fun part of BCP: what worked well for your friends and relatives could have horrible repercussions for you, if not irreversible. It's all a gamble. But you will not know how your body will react until you try it out for yourself and gauge the results they yield. Mood swings is not a good enough reason to quit cold turkey and not try another brand when it means the female companion will have to go on a method of birth control that is far more dangerous. We go through mood swings with or without BCP every fucking month; SUCK. IT. UP. Suicidal ideation and depression are also commonly linked to female BCP along with a laundry list of other side effects; emotional, physical, chemical. Basically, what I am saying is, when it comes down to the female or the male having to use birth control, who should it be when the female is far more likely to incur irreversible damage to her body? Or already HAS experienced these side effects from birth control? If I were a male in a relationship with a woman, I'd use birth control before risking my female companion developing breast cancer, ovarian cysts, or dying from a blood clot. BCP has been around since 1960 at least, and it still poses risk to women's health to the extent of numerous lawsuits. Women have died and continue to die from using BCP. All you need to do is compare the side effects of male birth control to BCP to see the staggering difference. Suicide ideation is not anything to take lightly; but neither is blood clots, breast cancer, infertility, ovarian cysts, and brain hemorrhage. I'm afraid your little Placebo effect doesn't measure up to that. Did you know that BCP has such a significant impact on one's brain chemistry that is can actually alter physical attraction? Studies have shown that some women find they are no longer attracted to their partners after they quit BCP. If that isn't a testament to what BCP can do to your natural brain chemistry, I do not know what is. It's one thing to quit birth control when side effects raise its ugly head; it's another to relinquish the burden onto your female partner when her side effects are more severe and pose greater risks to her safety. Sure, you can propose that both don't use birth control, but then you are at risk of unwanted pregnancy and still playing russian roulette with your lives - primarily her bodily autonomy and health. By dismissing birth control for men because you are too weak-willed to handle a little of what women deal with in their daily lives AND diminishing the effect that birth control has over us women when it's only been on the market for men under a year kind of makes you a piece of shit. Sincerely, An actual user of BCP